


Just a Little More (Never Too Much)

by roebling



Series: Mokbang VJ Himchan [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Feedism, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mokbang, Overeating, Stuffing, Unsafe Sex, Weight Gain, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Yongguk stumbles upon a mokbang, or eating broadcast, and realizes he's more than just a little bit interested. But when he sends fanmail to his favorite mokbang star, he doesn't actually expect anything to come from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little More (Never Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This is pretty much just stuffing / eating / feedism porn. IF YOU AREN'T INTO THESE THINGS PLEASE DON'T READ AND LEAVE NEGATIVE FEEDBACK :) If you are triggered by things related to weight, eating, or body image please please please proceed with caution. Also characters practice unsafe sex. If you have any questions about the content please let me know. 
> 
> This is entirely and obviously fiction and isn't intended as any kind of judgement whatsoever on the people portrayed. Also, this is unbeta-ed because I couldn't bring myself to make anyone read it for me LOL /o\
> 
> Mokbang (먹방) is a Korean internet trend where people take videos of themselves eating for their legions of fans. Many 먹방 videos are hosted on Korean sites, but a search on YouTube still turns up some good examples of the genre :)
> 
> (PS If you enjoy B.A.P fic please consider checking out [The Brownie Bunch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4)! TBB is a B.A.P fic fest I help run that is entering its 4th round. Sign ups for both prompts and writers are open through 12/30/15, so please go check it out!)

Yongguk doesn't remember how how he stumbled on his first mokbang. Maybe he was watching some underground rapper on Afreeka? Maybe he'd followed a link out of curiosity? He can't remember and it doesn't matter, because what he'd discovered had utterly eclipsed how he'd discovered it.

A woman, not wearing any makeup, casual in comfortable clothing, sitting at a table, smiled into a webcam and started to absolutely stuff her face.

Yongguk's hand hovered over his mouse, preparing to close the window.

She ate with gusto, smacking her lips and making small, delighted noises of pleasure. The vat of ddeokbokki in front of her was huge, an order a few people would share, but she was halfway through and showed no signs of flagging. Fans sent words of praise and encouragement in the chatroom. Well over three hundred people were watching a broadcast of a woman eating.

She narrated as she went. "Oh, that bite of sausage was _so_ good!" "I missed eating ddeokbokki ... but I wish I'd gotten cheese." "Oh! It's so spicy!"

She took a long drink of milk from the carton. It dribbled down her chin, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Yongguk watched until the end of the broadcast. When it ended and the channel went dark, he sat and stared for a while longer, remembering the flush in her cheeks as she'd reached the bottom of the container, remembering the the round swell of her cheeks full of food.

He stood in a startled, uneasy motion. His throat was dry and his pulse was fast and he was _hard_.

Yongguk isn't much of an eater himself, but he realizes likes to watch other people eat.

\-----

So it’s a thing for him, apparently. He investigates. Some people post their videos on YouTube, but most broadcasts are on Afreeka. He learns how to send them the little balloon gifts that are a token of (monetary) regard. He learns that some of the mokbang stars get enough of those gifts that they do this full time. They sit in front of the camera and stuff their faces and are rewarded with wealth and even some measure of fame.

Yongguk learns that there are varieties. Some broadcasts focus on the sensual experience of the food: lots of slurping and lip smacking and exclamations of 'Delicious!', like that first one he stumbled on. There are some broadcasters that are witty and hold long engaging one-sided dialogues with the audience while they eat. Some specialize in adding a cooking lesson to their broadcast: they prepare the meal, and then they devour it. And there are some, Yongguk learns, that specialize in eating ridiculous, terrifying, dauntingly large amounts of food.

All of it is fascinating to him. Each broadcaster has some unique charm. That last group though -- the BJs who stuff themselves absolutely silly -- that’s Yongguk’s _thing_. It’s weird, but whatever. There are weirder things out there. Sungwon hyung jerks off looking at pictures of girls’ feet. That’s weirder, right? ... Right? 

\-----

After the initial discovery phase, Yongguk’s tastes become more discerning. He doesn’t watch just anything. He knows what he likes, and he gravitates towards a few favorite channels now. 

His favorite channel of all is hosted by a guy who goes by the name of Gomgomi. Gomgomi combines just about all of what Yongguk likes best: he's probably around Yongguk's age, and he's handsome, with fine features and a big smile. He is charming and well spoken, and fills his broadcast with discussions about all kinds of things -- his vacation to the seaside, a movie he just saw, the outrageous prices at bars in Seoul. He seems to relish the meals he devours on camera, sighing and moaning and making contented little noises as he eats that seem only slightly feigned. And, most appealingly, he can eat more than anyone Yongguk has ever seen.

Over the course of a week Yongguk watches all of Gomgomi's archived broadcasts. He learns that Gomgomi enjoys music, and is still in school studying something related. He watches Gomgomi gorge himself on huge platters of fried rice, vats of noodles, mountains of mandoo. He almost comes without touching himself at all during the episode where Gomgomi overdoes it and ends the broadcast by rubbing his stomach slowly through his shirt, eyes closed, looking pained and replete and blissful.

Yongguk feels like the world's biggest creep. Scratch that. He is the world's biggest creep. He feels like he's doing something sneaky and illicit and wrong, even though he isn't quite sure what it is. Gomgomi knows people are watching him, after all. That's the whole point. But to Yongguk it feels like ... cheating, maybe. A weird one-sided fantasy that is starting to mean a lot to him but means nothing to the guy on the other side of the screen, whatever his real name might be. 

So, Yongguk decides to write Gomgomi an email. Most likely he'll never reply, and that's fine. Yongguk thinks it'll make him feel better. 

He opens up his email client.

And stares. 

Writing is usually easier than talking for him, but this is going to take some liquid courage. 

Half a bottle of red wine later, he tries again. 

_Hello,_

_I'm a big creep but I wanted to confess that I find you almost unbearably attractive ..._

No. Of course not. He hits delete.

_Hello,_

_I'm a big fan of yours ..._

__

No. Take three.

_Hi,_  
My name is Yongguk. You seem really smart and charming and I think you’re really cute when you eat.  


That, Yongguk thinks, really hits the nail on the head. That sums it all up nicely. He’s a man of few words, and this email is an email of few words, so it’s perfect, right? His head is kind of swimming and he’s got that happy, relaxed feeling that comes with having just a little bit too much to drink, but that’s okay. He’s written an email. He may not ever get a reply, but it makes him feel better. 

\-----

The next morning, his head aches from a hangover. He reads what he’s sent, and closes his eyes, mortified. 

He opens them. The email is still there. 

He is an idiot. Gomgomi is going to think he’s the world’s biggest asshole now.

\-----

But Yongguk does get a reply. It doesn't happen right away, so by the time he sees a message from an unfamiliar address in his inbox he's forgotten all about emailing Gomgomi. (More truthfully, he’s blocked it from his memory -- he can’t even watch the guy’s channel anymore without a second hand flash of mortification). He thinks it might be spam, but checks it anyway.

_Hello there Yongguk. It’s always good to hear from fans of the show. My name is Himchan -- although Gomgomi is fine too._

Yongguk blinks, but the message is still there, and Gomgomi -- Himchan -- isn’t cursing his name or acting like he’s an utter moron. So maybe his first email was a little dumb. He can do better. He smiles, and starts to type a reply.

It takes a little while, but they become … friends, maybe. Something like friends. They exchange emails once a week or so, then once a day, then they exchange phone numbers. Himchan is funnier and smarter and more charming than he seems in his broadcasts. Yongguk is totally smitten. 

It takes him a little while -- he’s never been the type to rush, and he’s not totally convinced Himchan isn’t just being nice -- but he finally asks Himchan out on a date. 

“Hey, do you think you might want to go get dinner sometime?” 

The reply comes almost right away. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

\-----

Yongguk is at the restaurant early. He waits outside, hands in his pockets. He knows what Himchan looks like, of course, and he stares every time a guy of the right age walks past.

The appointed time arrives. Himchan is not here. Yongguk realizes he was stupid to think that ... 

"Hey!"

Yongguk looks up. It's Gomgomi. Himchan. Relief washes over him. "Hey," he says, smiling.

Himchan smiles too, studying Yongguk carefully.

"Um, do I have something on my face?"

Himchan laughs. "No," he says. "You're just a lot cuter than I expected." 

Yongguk had sent a picture, but maybe it wasn’t a very good one. He doesn’t really like having his picture taken. He grins. "Um, thanks. You too. You look cuter in person, I mean."

Himchan laughs, “Don’t tell that to all my devoted followers. They’d be so jealous of you.” 

Yongguk’s heart kind of goes thunk-thunk. 

They seat themselves in the back of the restaurant at a private, out of the way table. This is a place that Yongguk suggested, after asking around. He’s never been here before, but Daehyun recommended it, and Yongguk trusts his taste in restaurants.

Yongguk stares while Himchan takes off his coat. He is gorgeous, but Yongguk knew that. He’s got those elegant, well defined features, and a brilliant smile that transforms her face. His cheeks are round and his stomach is a soft swell visible under his navy sweater. His jeans cling to his thighs. This all excites Yongguk for reasons he doesn't fully understand (doesn't even fully want to understand).

He smiles up at Yongguk, who looks away, embarrassed at being caught gawking. "Are you going to sit? I mean, if you want to eat standing we can do that too. That might be a new gimmick for my channel, actually."

In a rush, Yongguk sits down.

“I would have to get a standing desk or something for my computer, though,” Himchan says. “That sounds cost prohibitive.” He smiles. A brief, awkward moment. “So Bang Yongguk, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're not quite what I expected."

Yongguk frowns. "What did you expect?"

Himchan studies him with narrowed eyes. "Well, I'm not quite sure. I've never done this before, you know."

"What?" Yongguk frowns. "Eaten here?"

Himchan rolls his eyes. "No," he says. "Met up in person with someone I know from the channel."

Yongguk's eyes widen. "Really?"

Himchan nods. "I've always been nervous that it would be weird or they'd be creepy or something."

"But you met up with me," Yongguk says.

Himchan shrugs. “I figured at this point it was a pretty safe bet you weren’t an ax murder or something. And besides, I Googled you.” 

Yongguk cringes. “And …?” 

Himchan grins. “You’re looking at member 302 of the Jepp Blackman fan cafe.” 

“Oh god,” Yongguk says. “That’s all so old. And so embarrassing.” 

“You were an adorable little rapper,” Himchan says. “In fact --” 

The waiter clears his throat. 

"Do you know what you want to order?"

He is busy and impatient. Yongguk has’t even looked at his menu, and he feels a moment of panic. 

Luckily, Himchan is prepared. "Yes," he says. He glances over at Yongguk, inviting him to go first. 

"I'll just share what you get," Yongguk says, a small smile on his lips. “Um, you know best.” 

"We'd like stir-fried vegetables and beef, a seafood pancake, pork mandu, fried rice, an order spicy braised chicken, soondae, and an order of kimchi stew. Please."

The waiter scribbles.

"Is that it?" He asks.

Himchan glances over at Yongguk, who is watching him, and smirks. "And an order of spicy ramyeon. And cheese ddeokbokki. Extra cheese."

The waiter raises his eyebrows, but notes these last additions. 

"That's a lot," Yongguk says. His mouth feels dry. 

Himchan smiles. "There are two of us."

"I don’t have much of an appetite," Yongguk says.

"Well," Himchan says. "Luckily I do."

\-----

"So what made you start doing the broadcast?" Yongguk has wanted to ask that for a long time, but it never seemed quite right to ask via email or text.

Himchan shrugs. "I needed money,” he says.

"Needed money?"

Himchan shrugs. "I couldn't really live at home with my parents," he says dismissively. "And the earning prospects for classical percussionists aren’t exactly sterling."

“But mokbang?” Yongguk has needed money too, and he would never have thought of doing anything like this. 

“Well, I've always been a good eater.” Himchan grins. “I realized there people who were making good money for stuffing their faces. Seemed like a pretty good deal, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"And?"

Himchan shrugged. "I liked it. I liked the attention and ..."

"What?"

"I like getting to eat as much as I want," Himchan says. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I like getting to stuff my face.”

Yongguk takes a sip of water. 

"And," Himchan says, grinning, "I get the idea that you like it too, don't you?"

\-----

The food comes. The table is covered with steaming plates and platters. Himchan thanks the waiter.

"Help yourself," Himchan says, as he starts to fill his plate.

Yongguk nods, but he doesn't reach to serve himself. He's too busy watching Himchan fill his plate to overflowing with fried rice and spicy chicken and noodles. His throat starts to go dry as Himchan takes a first, big bite. 

Yongguk swallows again. Takes a sip of water. Serves himself a tiny portion of rib stew and of rice. When he looks up, Himchan is busy working. He eats slowly, with his eyes half closed, clearly savoring every bite. 

“it’s good,” he says. 

Yongguk nods, relieved. "I asked my friend Daehyun for a recommendation. He ... likes to eat, too. I didn't want to take you somewhere that didn't meet your epicurean standards."

Himchan chews, swallows, grins. “You did well, Yongguk.” 

Himchan eats steadily as they talk. They talk about his studies, about his plans for the future, about how he'd like to find something that combines his love of traditional Korean percussion with a more modern sensibility. Yongguk talks about his work producing, about the kids he's working with, about how they've totally changed his perception of idols.

Himchan smiles, full cheeks bulging. "You know," he says, wiping his mouth. "I was cast by an entertainment company once. Right on the street. They told me they'd give me a contract and everything."

"Wow," Yongguk says.

"I am really good looking, you know," he says, entirely straight face. The effect is slightly ruined by the smear of sweet and sour sauce on his chin."And that was before I lost my figure."

Yongguk feels a shock of pleasure run up the length of his spine.

\----

The table is like a battlefield. Empty bowls are stacked on top of each other, towers that lean this way and that. There's a sticky spot where Himchan knocked over a dish of sauce in his haste to reach for the last kimchi dumpling. Utensils lay scattered. Himchan himself has not been spared. There's a smudge of something on his lip that Yongguk hasn't told him to wipe off, and a grease stain on his shirt. He'd gotten reckless in his eating, as the meal has progressed. Yongguk had picked, eating one or two bites, and then been done, but Himchan had taken time to find his speed, and then he'd made an absolute pig of himself. Round cheeks bulging, chopsticks flashing, he'd eaten by far the lion’s share of the meal. 

"You can't be done yet," Yongguk says quietly. "There's still a lot to eat."

Himchan nods, swallows. Nods again. "I know," he says. "Not done yet. Just need a breather." 

He leans back. His face is red and a little sweaty.

There are a few more spoonfuls of kimchi stew, a few more pieces of pickled beef. Himchan's agile chopsticks nab one, and he stuffs it in his mouth. His eyes are closed. He chews. Another bite. Then another. The spoon scrapes the bottom of the bowl.

"Wow," Yongguk says. He can’t keep all the awe from his voice. "You ate it all."

Himchan belches and pats his stomach. "I did," he says. "I'm not the king for nothing." He takes a deep, shuddery breath.

Yongguk frowns. "Are you okay? Did you eat too much?"

Himchan laughs. "No such thing, Yongguk. I feel fine. I feel .... great. Just need a little time to digest."

Yongguk swallows, and nods. "I was thinking," he says. "Maybe you could come back to my place for a glass of wine?"

Himchan nods. "Sounds like a plan," he says. "Besides, we still haven't had dessert."

\-----

"Finally," Himchan says, dropping heavily onto Yongguk's couch. "I would have paid for a cab if I knew it were going to be a trek."

Yongguk laughs. "It was ten blocks."

"Yeah," Himchan says. “I was a little indisposed.” 

“If we’d taken a cab,” Yongguk says, “You couldn’t have stopped and gotten ice cream.”

They’d detoured into a convenience store, where Himchan had gotten a nougat bar and some snacks. He’d eaten the ice cream on the way back, red lips wrapped around the chocolate. Yongguk had nearly tripped and brained himself, it had been so distracting. 

Himchan says. “Well, I guess the ice cream made it worth it.” 

Himchan sprawls, long legs spread out in front of him. He rests his hands on his belly, which is still _so_ round. Yongguk uncorks the wine and pours two glasses.

"Here you go," he says, handing one to Himchan.

"Thank you," Himchan says, sitting up just a fraction. He takes a sip. "This is good."

"It was a gift," Yongguk says. "I really don't know anything about wine."

Himchan laughs. "That's what I like about you. You're honest."

Yongguk shrugs, embarrassed but not really. Why should he pretend to be something he's not?

"That's why I replied to you, you know," Himchan says.

"What?" Yongguk doesn't even want to think about that email.

"Most people try to beat around the bush," Himchan says. "You just came out and said it, though."

Yongguk ducks his head. "It's true. I'm even more convinced now."

"Of what?" Himchan asks.

"You're really cute when you eat."

Himchan laughs. "See? Most people would just say I'm cute, but you go a step further."

"I know it must seem kind of weird ..."

"Not to me," Himchan says. "Doesn't seem weird to me." He shifts a little, leaning back. "We're here in your apartment, Yongguk. You just spent three hours staring at me while I ate. I think we can stop pretending this is anything other than what it is."

"Um," Yongguk says. "What's that?"

Himchan slaps his stomach. "You don't just think I'm cute when I eat. You think this is _hot_. You get off on me stuffing my face, don't you?"

Yongguk swallows. "Um," he says. "Yeah."

Himchan laughs even louder. "I was hoping you'd say that." He pats the seat next to him. "Come here."

Yongguk sets his glass of wine on the table and sits down next to Himchan on the couch. Himchan takes Yongguk's hand and places it on his belly. Yongguk breathes fast and shallow. "You saw how much I ate tonight," Himchan says.

Yongguk nods.

"It was a lot," Himchan says. "Even for me, it was a lot."

"You've never eaten that much in any of your broadcasts." Yongguk knows. He's watched all of them.

Himchan nods. "It's more fun with someone who appreciates it. I mean, I know the fans appreciate it, but they don't _get it_. They just think it's funny, or they want someone to talk to. Only a fraction of a fraction of the audience gets how _hot_ it is to get to eat as much as I want, to stuff myself so full that I can barely move, to feel weighed down by my big heavy gut."

Himchan takes Yongguk's hand and slides it _under_ his sweater, so his palm is resting right on the soft, smooth curve of Himchan's belly. It's so soft, but firm too. Yongguk can feel how full Himchan's stomach from all that food. "It must feel so good," he says quietly.

"It does," Himchan says, breathing out. He hitches up his sweater so it's ruched up under his armpits. His tummy is so round. His skin is so pale. "Feels so good, just to eat whatever I want. As much as I want.” 

Yongguk presses the heel of his palm into Himchan's belly. Himchan groans and arches. "Come here," he mutters, and he slides his hand around the back of Yongguk's neck to pull him into a kiss.

His mouth is sweet and salty and hot. Yongguk starts to roll over so that he's on top of Himchan, but Himchan stops him with a hand on his chest. "Not on top," he says. "It's really going to ruin the mood if I barf."

Yongguk chokes out a laugh. "Bed," he says. "Let's go."

Yongguk scrambles up, and pulls Himchan to his feet (heavy, solid weight). They tug off shirts and shorts and shoes. Himchan is pale and gorgeous. His legs are thick. His chest is soft. His stomach juts forward over his dick, round and swollen. 

"You look ..." Yongguk hesitates.

"What?" Himchan grins.

"So hot." Yongguk says lamely, because that isn't what he'd been been going to say, but he chickened out at the last minute. 

"So _big_ ," Himchan says, grinning. "It's okay, Yongguk. You can say it. I look _huge_." He sits down on the bed, scoots back towards the headboard. It should look funny, Himchan sitting with legs splayed, rubbing his big belly, his hard dick bobbing, but it's so hot. 

Yongguk swallows. His throat is dry. He's never ever been turned on by anything as much as he is right now. Sure, he's had sex before, with guys and girls, but it's always been kind of ... perfunctory. Not like this. He's never felt like his skin might burst apart. He's never felt like every nerve ending in his body is alight.

"Come here," Himchan says. "No, wait, go get the chocolate. The bag from the convenience store."

Yongguk hesitates.

"What?" Himchan asks.

"I'm naked," Yongguk says.

Himchan rolls his eyes. "So give your neighbors a show, then."

Yongguk dashes into the living room and grabs the plastic bag. He's embarrassed, but he's too turned on to worry about it much. In the bedroom, Himchan lounges back against the pillows. Yongguk drops the bag on the bed. Himchan gestures towards it, but seems unwilling or unable to sit up.

"Unwrap the chocolate," Himchan says.

Yongguk tears off the paper, opens the foil wrapper. He stares at the candy in his hand. "Um," he says, "Here."

"No," Himchan says. "I want you to feed it to me."

Oh. OH. Yongguk's skin prickles, down his neck and across his chest. "Right."

He breaks off a square of chocolate and holds it up to Himchan's mouth. Himchan's lips are so red. He takes a slow bite. 

"It's good," Himchan says.

"You want some more?" Yongguk asks.

Himchan rolls his eyes. “That’s not the point,” he says. “I want you to persuade me. Make me _want_ to eat it, Yongguk. Convince me.” 

Yongguk closes his eyes and tries to steady himself. This is weird and hot and so much like his fantasies but nothing like what he imagined at all. It’s so much more real and tactile. He breaks off another piece of chocolate. “I know you can do it,” he says, and then he cringes because that sounds like something he’d say to one of the kids in the recording studio. “I know you must still be hungry.” 

“Better,” Himchan mutters. “I’m not hungry, though,” he says. “You saw how much I ate, didn’t you?” 

“But you want to eat it anyway, don’t you?” Yongguk swallows. “It doesn’t matter how much you ate before. You still want to keep eating. More and more.” 

Yongguk offers another square. Himchan’s eyes are gleaming and dark. His cheeks are flushed. “I do,” he says. 

Yongguk shifts. He reaches down and pumps his dick. It’s dry and it doesn’t feel that good but he can’t even help himself. 

There is chocolate on Himchan’s face. His tongue slides wet along Yonguk’s finger.

Himchan eyes are closed, and his mouth is open, expectant.

"Well?"

"All gone," Yongguk says. "You really did eat it all." 

He puts his hand on low on Himchan's belly, squeezes.

Himchan groans. "Come here," he says. He wraps his hand around Yongguk's bicep and pulls him up, so that Yongguk is leaning down over him. He leans down to kiss HImchan again. This time he tastes so sweet. Yongguk breathes in sharply as Himchan's hand wraps around his dick.

"I want to suck you off," Himchan whispers into Yongguk's mouth.

"Fuck," Yongguk says. "Yes."

"Come here," Himchan says. Yongguk straddles him carefully. He doesn't want to jar Himchan's belly. Himchan's mouth is slick and wet and his tongue is clever. Yongguk braces himself with an arm on the back of the bed. Himchan's hands scrabble against the back of his thighs, pulling him closer.

"Gonna come," Yongguk says. His skin feels too tight. It’s embarrassing. He’s like a teenager, ready to come as soon as Himchan’s mouth is on him, but he’s felt so wound up, right and hot, practically since they were back at the restaurant. 

"Come on my gut," Himchan says. His lips are red and slick and swollen.

Yongguk gasps. "Fuck." He takes himself in hand.

Himchan's eyes are almost closed, and his hands are on his stomach. He groans. "Wish we had more chocolate. I could fit more." He smacks his stomach, hard, and shivers.

Yongguk grunts, deep in his chest, and comes, white stripes on Himchan's belly, on his soft chest, a sticky white line on his chin. Himchan’s pink tongue slips out and laps it up.

"Fuck," Yongguk says. "Himchan, God ..."

"Yes," Himchan says, grinning. "That's me. You can call me that from now on. Himchan God."

"Do you want me to ..." Yongguk slides his hand up Himchan's thigh towards his groin.

"No," Himchan says. "Not right now. If you try to get me off I really might throw up. Just wanna lay here. 'M still so full." He smears Yongguk's come all over his belly with an elegant, long fingered hand. “Later. After a shower.” 

Yongguk lies back against the pillows, close enough so that his shoulder brushes Himchan’s. "That was the hottest thing ever," he says.

Himchan nods, slowly. "For me too," he says. "I think we could do better, though. I mean, it was a little awkward. We need to work on your pillow talk."

Yongguk nods, embarrassed. It’s taken him long enough to realize he likes this stuff. His brain still needs a little more time to connect with his mouth. “I just need a little more practice.” 

"So this means you're not going to run off in the night?" Himchan asks, voice suddenly quiet. "I get it, you know. It's hot and all, living out a fantasy, but ..."

"Himchan," Yongguk says, "I don't just like you for your hot body."

Himchan snorts.

"Although I like your body. A lot." Yongguk says. "Besides, I was hoping I could take you out to breakfast, tomorrow."

Himchan beams. "You really know the way to a man's heart, don't you?"


End file.
